finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunner
The '''Gunner' , also known as Fusilier , is a job class in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Profile Gunners are a relatively new addition to the series. Guns first appeared in use by two party members in Final Fantasy VII, and Gunner was not made a formal job class until Final Fantasy X-2. Gunners specialize in hitting opponents from afar, usually disabling them. Another popular Gunner ability is shooting magic out of their guns, causing elemental damage. Gunners have high Accuracy, rarely missing their targets. The downside is that Gunners do not deal as much damage as other jobs, since guns do not usually rely much on the Gunner's actual Attack stats. However, they deal as much damage in the back row as they do in the front. Gunners somewhat parallel the Rangers seen in earlier entries of the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Barret and Vincent wield guns as their weapons. Barret's machinegun is mounted to his arm and thus his default weapon cannot be sold. Despite this, some of his weapons are actually melee weapons. Vincent wields a variety of firearms, some of which trigger the Vincent Mug glitch. Palmer also has the ability to fire bullets charged with Mako from his gun when fought, doing elemental damage. Rufus Shinra wields a Shotgun with one hand on two occasions, when he is fought as a boss in ''Final Fantasy VII, and his encounter with Kadaj in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. ''Final Fantasy VIII Irvine uses various shotguns to attack, and his Limit Break Shot makes use of different types of ammo to deal damage to opponents in a variety of ways. Laguna uses a sub-machine gun in battle. There is no distinction between front and back row, so gun-users don't get an advantage. Final Fantasy X-2 The Gunner dressphere is available from the beginning, and is Yuna's default outfit. It uses various attacks that, while are not extremely powerful, are quick and wide-ranged. Logos wields two revolvers as his prime weapons that he can use to fire at multiple opponents when fought as a minor boss. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Balthier wields guns and learns abilities that disable opponents and deal damage. Final Fantasy XIII Sazh wields two pistols in battle, which can join together to form an assault rifle. He does this at the end of his attack sequence if he attacks physically enough times in a row. Lightning's Blazefire Saber can change into a gun, which she uses during combos, and there is one long-range enemy that necessitates the use of the gun mode for the Attack command. Lebreau and Gadot use machine guns for the small duration that the player controls them. Final Fantasy XV Prompto equips firearms as his primary weapon and uses them in his techniques and in link-strikes with Noctis. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Gunner is a job for moogles. They are very useful in battle, but somewhat hindered by their lack of strength. Gunners are the wielders of powerful guns and can deal damage from halfway across the battlefield, staying out of close combat in the process. They can master the art of inflicting status ailments with their shots, and with the Concentrate ability equipped, they are a class to be feared. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Fusilier is a job exclusive to moogles. This job is available after mastering one Animist A-ability. They wield guns, giving them the longest-range weapons (alongside Tricksters' cards), as well as safety from being able to attack from such a far distance. Agent is a job class exclusive to Al-Cid. He wields a gun and has several abilities that only affect female characters. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Cater and King wield guns as a weapon. Cater uses a magicite gun that can shoot magic or elemental bullets. King uses dual-pistols that get stronger the closer he is to an enemy. Bravely Default: Praying Brage Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Knights of the Crystals'' The Gunner appears on a silver card. Knightsofthecrystals-GunnerMale.png|Gunner (male). Knightsofthecrystals-GunnerFemale.png|Gunner (female). Related jobs Hawkeye The Hawkeye is an asterisk from Bravely Second: End Layer. Obtained after defeating Aimee Matchlock, it specializes in using firearms to deal physical damage in copious amounts to various targets. The job is also capable of using all elements and even piercing both default and physical defense with their Shamanism abilities. Gallery FFX-2 Gunner Group.png|Rikku, Paine, and Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 wearing the Gunner dressphere. Balthier RW.png|Balthier in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Ffta-moogle-gunner.jpg|A moogle Gunner in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTS Yuna X-2 Sprite.png|Yuna's Gunner sprite in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Yuna X-2 Portrait.png|Yuna's Gunner portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Yuna X-2 Portrait2.png|Yuna's Gunner icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. de:Schütze Category:Gunners Category:Recurring jobs